


Lunch

by queenhomeslice



Series: Hopeless [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, fat reader, plus size reader, stupid flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: The Monday after you and Prompto confess feelings in “Hopeless”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Hopeless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607842
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way.

Monday morning, you and Prompto catch the bus, giggling and holding hands and staring down everyone who gives you an offended glance.You smile for a selfie and Prompto sighs affectionately, spouting off romantic dribble about how the sunlight is catching your hair just right, or whatever it is that photographers focus on. In reality, it’s Prompto’s hair that’s gleaming golden blond in the early morning sunlight, ruddy cheeks dark with amusement, freckles dancing. You ask him for another one, and as soon as he hits the shutter, you press your full lips to his warm cheek, and he goes ten shades redder. 

“You’re killin’ me,” Prompto mutters, suddenly sheepish under the gaze of your peers. He glaces down at where your skirt’s ridden up a little higher than normal. “Hashtag blessed,” he says. 

“Huh?” You glance down at your bare patch of leg. “Mmmmm, thick thighs save lives, right?”

“Oh baby,” says Prompto. “And I’m a sinner who needs savin’.”

“Oh gods, what a dweeb,” you laugh. “Well here. Bask in it.” You reach over and grab Prompto’s slender hand in yours and set it flat against your leg. 

His eyes bug out of his head as he flexes his fingers, shivering as he feels the goosebumps in your skin. 

You close your eyes and revel in his touch as the school bus bounces along through the city to its destination. 

Lunch rolls around and the three of you crowd around Noct’s desk, cracking open paper bags and bento boxes. Prompto bows low and dramatic over his ham sandwich and exclaims, “Dear Bahamut, thank you for my food, and for my gorgeous Chocobean, and for Noct, amen.”

Noct snorts. “Gods, and I thought it was bad before you two were dating. Couldn’t take one more day of obvious pining and oblivious flirting, but I think this is worse.”

“You’re just jealous,” Prompto says with his mouth full. 

“Beans give you gas,” you deadpan before shoving a sushi roll into your mouth. 

“Guess that explains why my stomach is always in knots when I’m around you,” Prompto says, swooning. 

Noctis chuckles. “It’s true love.”

“It’s indigestion,” you say as you roll your eyes, and Prompto almost chokes on his soda. 

“It’s like she’s doing this on purpose,” he complains to Noctis once he manages to swallow. 

“What, banter?”

“Her sarcastic nature has captured my heart!” Prompto clutches his blazer tight in his fist. 

“Nah, probably heartburn,” you say as you finish your last sushi roll and bring out the ripe banana from your lunchbox. “From the indigestion.”

Prompto snorts and playfully shoves you. “I love you so much,” he says honestly. 

You don’t reply but stare him down as you peel the banana and slowly ease the tip of it into your mouth. 

Prompto’s eyes are wide and his face is flushed, but arousal turns to horror as you bite down forcefully on the fruit, chewing it. 

“Yikes,” says Prompto nervously. “That’s like. Hot and terrifying at the same time.”

“Oh my god,” says Noct. 

“Please don’t bite my dick off,” Prompto pleads. 

You laugh as you continue to slowly eat your banana, still keeping eye contact. 

“Noct, help, I’m scared but weirdly turned on.”

“A true hero’s death is bleeding out from a blowjob gone wrong,” says Noctis casually, like it’s fact. 

“Pour one out for ya boy.”

“You are hopeless,” you say, swallowing. “I was trying to flirt, dumbass.”

“Sir Prompto, pure of heart and ass of dumb,” says Noctis in his best Ignis impersonation. “Died with honor after his groin went numb.”

“Sheer poetry. I’m flattered.”

Noct smirks and begins to hum the song they always play at military funerals. 

Prompto grabs his crotch and lets out obnoxious fake tears. 

“If you ever want me anywhere near your actual penis, you will stop immediately,” you laugh, throwing the banana peel at him. 

“Is this Mario Kart?” asks Prompto as he sets the peel aside with his own lunch garbage. 

“Yeah, and mentally I’m in first place compared to you two bozos.”

Prompto gestures to nothing and leans back in his chair. “That’s cool man, I like being behind you anyway so I can watch your butt.”

“Gross,” groans Noctis. “You guys are weird.”

“You’re just mad ‘cause the banana peel made you last,” says Prompto as he pokes the prince’s shoulder. 

“My patience is definitely in last place,” Noct groans as he gathers everyone’s trash and moves to throw it in the corner bin. 


End file.
